


firefam shenanigans

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [20]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: After the wildfire in Texas, Buck keeps in touch with TK through a group chat, along with Carlos.Flash forward to when the 118 team are trapped in the firetruck, Buck vents to TK and Carlos, which somehow ends up with Buck creating a whole new group chat for their teams. Chaos and shenanigans ensue. Nothing could go wrong.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 57
Kudos: 421





	1. death box

**Author's Note:**

> i have been reading quite a few group chat fics between 118 + 126 and i needed to write my own take on it haha
> 
> also basically everyone is in this fic i was just too lazy to add everyone to the tags lol

**Buck** : _SOS_

 **TK** : _???_  
**TK** : _is this another buddie sos buck?_

 **Carlos** : _You seriously can’t just type SOS and then nothing after that_

 **Buck** : _buddie, seriously TK?_  
**Buck** : _and no, it’s not a fucking buddie SOS_  
**Buck** : _we’ve had the shift from hell and now we’re trapped in our firetruck_

 **TK** : _how???_  
**TK** : _literally wtf is going on buck_

 **Buck** : _our probie said the q word this morning right before our shift started and his ended_

 **TK** : _OH NO_

 **Carlos** : _The forbidden word?!_  
**Carlos** : _Back up, how are you trapped in your firetruck?_

 **Buck** : _electric line fell on top of our firetruck and now we’re stuck_  
**Buck** : _chimney keeps calling it a death box_  
**Buck** : _we’re waiting for help_

…

 **Buck** : _eddie refuses to believe we’re jinxed despite how many calls we’ve been on_  
**Buck** : _i’m so fucking done with this day i’m STRESSED_

“Buck, who on Earth are you texting?”

Buck looks up to see Hen looking at him curiously. “Oh, uh-” He hesitates. “You remember TK?”

“Captain Strand’s son?” Buck nods. “Yeah, I remember him. You’re texting him?”

Buck nods. “He gave me his number before we left, and I’ve been in a group chat with him and Carlos-”

“Who’s Carlos?” Eddie asks curiously, looking up from his own phone.

“His boyfriend. The pretty serious one? That one,” Buck says.

“You made a group chat and you didn’t invite us? Honestly Buck. I’m a little offended,” Hen huffs.

Buck rolls his eyes. “You know what? Fine. Not like I have anything better to do,”

_buck created the group 118 + 126_

_buck added tk, carlos, hen, chimney + 3 others_

**TK** : wtf is happening

 **Carlos** : _Something horrible must have happened those three minutes Buck didn’t respond_

 **Buck** : _no you dinguses_  
**Buck** : _tk add your people_  
**Buck** : _I’M BORED and hen was complaining we didn’t add her to our group chat_

 **Hen** : _I was not complaining_

 **Eddie** : _You were complaining Hen_

_tk added dad, judd, marjan, mateo + 1 others_

**Judd** : _You added Cap? He’s never going to get on this thing_

 **TK** : _for emergency purposes_

 **Chimney** : _I have absolutely no idea what’s happening_

 **Hen** : _that’s because you and bobby didn’t go to texas_

 **Buck** : _losers_

 **TK** : _how’s it going in the death box?_

 **Eddie** : _We’re waiting for help_  
**Eddie** : _And Chimney is trying to undo our “curse”_

 **Buck** : _WE’RE CURSED EDDIE JUST ADMIT IT_

 **Eddie** : _Stop yelling at me Buck jfc_

 **Hen** : _I hate it here_

 **Bobby** : _Me too, Hen. I should have never downloaded this app_

 **TK** : _ah nice to finally meet you buck’s dad who isn’t really his dad_

 **Bobby** : _Yes, you’re the one Buck stole the fire truck with, correct?_

 **TK** : _uhhh g2g i think buttercup needs food!_

 **Hen** : _buttercup?_

 **Paul** : _we have a firehouse dog he’s the best_

 **Marjan** : _this is the entertainment i needed for my slow shift thank you buck_

 **Chimney** : _must be nice_

 **Marjan** : _chimney???_

 **Chimney** : _long story_

 **Marjan** : _seems like you guys have all the time_

 **Hen** : _what’s it like to not be stuck in a death box with a bunch of idiots_

 **Buck** : _that’s mean hen i’m telling karen you called us names_

 **Hen** : _can’t tell her if we’re TRAPPED IN THIS DEATH BOX_

 **Buck** : _watch me_

“Buck, don’t you dare call her!” Hen warns.

“You’re being mean!” Buck shouts, leaning away when Hen tries to grab his phone from him.

Hen reaches over and presses the end button before Karen can pick up. “She’s a busy woman!”

 **TK** : _uhhh is buck okay?_

 **Carlos** : _Did we just witness a murder?_

_Eddie sent a video_

**TK** : _I’M DEAD LMAO_  
**TK** : _buck this is not what i thought was going to happen when you sent us an SOS_  
**TK** : _i was hoping for a buddie sos but this is just as good_

 **Eddie** : _what’s a buddie sos?_

 **TK** : _uhhh_

 **Buck** : _TK!!!_  
**Buck** : _you’re dead to me_

_Buck left the group chat_

**TK** : _uh oh_

 **Marjan** : _well that didn’t last very long…_

 **Carlos** : _Babe he’s literally going to kill you_

 **Eddie** : _Will someone please tell me what a buddie sos is?_


	2. buck wants a cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you SO MUCH for all the nice and lovely comments on the first chapter!!!  
> i did not expect so many but it's much appreciated :') and i hope you guys continue to like this fic!

**TK** : _it's been an hour, does anyone have an update on buck? he won’t answer my messages :(_

 **Hen** : _he hasn’t said a word to any of us_

…

 **Hen** : _which is not usual buck behavior_

 **TK** : _damnit_

 **Eddie** : _I’m still confused_  
**Eddie** : _Is anyone else confused?_

 **Chimney** : _sorry bud I think it’s just you_

 **Marjan** : _even mateo knows what’s going on lmao_

 **Mateo** : _thanks marjan_

 **Marjan** : _no problem probie_

 **Chimney** : _we just got back to the firehouse though so maybe we can talk to buck_

 **Bobby** : _Not on the job, Chim. We’re still on shift_

 **Chimney** : _come on cap_

 **Bobby** : _Chim_

 **Chimney** : _fine_

 **TK** : _damn captain nash really is the dad huh_

 **Hen** : _you have no idea_

 **Bobby** : _You know I can read all of this, right?_

 **Hen** : _thought you said no distractions on the job? ;)_

 **Bobby** : _You’re grounded, Hen_

 **Hen** : _you can’t ground me! and for what?_

 **Bobby** : _Getting sassy with the captain_

 **TK** : _i am loving this lmao_

“Hen, damnit! Get off your phone!” Bobby shouts.

“Get off your phone, Cap!” Hen shouts back.

“I work with a bunch of children,” Eddie says as he passes by. “Anyone see where Buck went?”

“Try the locker rooms?” Hen suggests.

“I thought Cap said no talking to Buck on the job?” Chimney asks, walking beside Hen.

“Oh my God. Keep up, Chimney,” Hen says, shaking her head.

Eddie raises his eyebrows at the two, and then he quickly makes his way towards the locker rooms, where he luckily does find Buck at his locker, taking his gear off. “Hey.”

Buck looks over, and tries not to react when he sees Eddie walking up to him. “Hey,”

“Wanna talk about what happened?” Eddie asks calmly.

“Not really. No,” Buck shakes his head. “It’s nothing, Eddie. I’m just… tired. It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah,” Eddie scoffs. “You can say that again. You just seemed really upset after you left the group chat. Look, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know it’s not good for you to bottle things up.”

“Ed, if I wanted to talk to someone, I’d go to Dr. Copeland,” Buck says tiredly.

“I know that, Buck. But, I’m still your friend. I’m here for you,” Eddie says, reaching over to gently place his hand on Buck’s shoulder. “Whatever it is, you don’t have to go through it alone.”

Buck sighs, and shuts his locker. “So, what happened in the group chat after I left?”

“Nothing really. No one really said anything. TK’s worried about you though,” Eddie says.

“I’m not… mad at him,” Buck says as he walks out of the locker room with Eddie. “I just wish he knew how to keep his big mouth closed.” He walks up the stairs to the kitchen.

“So, buddie sos _does_ mean something?” Eddie asks as he follows Buck.

Buck pauses, and looks over at Eddie with raised eyebrows. “Please don’t ever say buddie sos out loud. Honestly, I hate that TK came up with that.” He chuckles.

“Are you going to rejoin the group chat? TK’s blowing up my phone,” Eddie groans.

Buck smirks as he leans against the kitchen counter. “I will. I just want to make him suffer for a bit,”

“But in doing that, you’re making _me_ suffer,” Eddie complains.

“Sorry. You know, you can always leave the group chat too,” Buck shrugs his shoulders.

Buck waits a total of two full days, completely ignoring all of TK and Carlos’s messages, before finally rejoining the group chat he made for the two firehouses.

_Buck was added to the group chat_

**Buck** : _do you guys think it would be irresponsible to get a cat?_

 **Eddie** : _What the actual fuck Buck_

 **Chimney** : _eddie no swearing there are children present_

 **Mateo** : _i hate you all_

 **Buck** : _come on i’m getting lonely in my apartment a cat would be a great pet to have_

 **Eddie** : _Christopher said he thinks you should get a cat_

 **Marjan** : _obviously he wants buck to get a cat he’s a seven year old_

 **Hen** : _well you have the cat laxative already covered_

 **Marjan** : _???_

 **Buck** : _shut up i didn’t actually buy the cat laxative :(_

 **Eddie** : _We don’t speak about that day Hen_

 **Mateo** : _hold on i’m confused what are we talking about_

 **Buck** : _you don’t want to know_

 **Marjan** : _i kind of want to know come on spill the TEA_

 **Buck** : _don’t ever say spill the tea again marjan_

 **Hen** : _denny is fully on board with you getting a cat buck_

 **Buck** : _hell yeah_

 **Eddie** : _Are you seriously considering getting a cat_

 **Buck** : _are you saying i’m not responsible enough for a cat???_

 **Eddie** : _Don’t you dare twist my words_

 **Carlos** : _Sorry to interrupt but will you please answer TK’s messages Buck he won’t stop pouting_

 **TK** : _i’m not pouting :(_

**_team dumbass + carlos_ **

**Buck** : _you know i was never actually mad right tk???_

 **TK** : _right uh huh sure i totally knew that yup_

 **Carlos** : _I’m going to get grey hairs early because of you two_

 **TK** : _i didn't mean to mention buddie buck, it just slipped out :(_  
**TK** : _has he suspected anything?_

 **Buck** : _no i think i’m in the clear_  
**Buck** : _plus he still keeps talking about ana :(_

 **TK** : _damn_  
**TK** : _do you actually think that relationship is going anywhere?_

 **Buck** : _i dunno tk but i just want eddie to be happy_

 **Carlos** : _Buck your happiness matters too_

 **Buck** : _i can find happiness in someone else it’ll just take awhile to get over my eddie crush_  
**Buck** : _UGH stupid eddie diaz and his stupid perfect self_

 **TK** : _you’ve really got it bad buck lmao_

 **Buck** : _i need a drink_  
**Buck** : _or two maybe three_

 **TK** : _that’s it i’m coming down there_

 **Buck** : _what? down where? to california? your dad would never let you_

 **Carlos** : _Buck’s right babe_

 **TK** : _no no no i’ll convince him_

 **Buck** : _hell yeah_  
**Buck** : _and then you can help me get a cat!!!_

 **TK** : _tf? that’s not what i had in mind buck_

 **Buck** : _i’m also going to ask harry and may if i should get a cat_

 **Carlos** : _Who?_

 **Buck** : _oh they’re athena’s kids keep up carlos_

 **Carlos** : _You're gone for two days and this is what you come back with? I’m so done with you Buck_


	3. buck the babysitter

**Hen** : _buck just told me tk and carlos are coming to california is this true?_

**Judd** : _I can’t believe Cap is letting him go_

**Marjan** : _i’m not complaining_  
 **Marjan** : _more cuddles from buttercup for me_

**Paul** : _you cannot steal all of buttercup’s cuddles!_

**Marjan** : _watch me!!!_

**Eddie** : _Wait a minute, did I miss something?_

**TK** : _nope nothing at all edmundo_

**Eddie** : _Ugh don’t even_

**TK** : _i have to meet christopher while we’re there by the way_

**Buck** : _don’t worry i’ll make sure you meet him_

**Eddie** : _Do I not get a say in this? This is my kid we’re talking about_

**Buck** : _oh sweet eddie sweet sweet eddie_  
 **Buck** : _that’s real funny i needed a laugh_

…

**Buck** : _cap can i report violence to hr if we’re on the job?_

**TK** : _are you and eddie sitting next to each other while texting?_

**Buck** : _don’t judge i know you and carlos do it all the time when we’re texting in our group chat!_

**Carlos** : _I don’t know what you’re talking about_

**Bobby** : _Boys stop fighting, there’s no violence in my firehouse_

**Eddie** : _Buck started it :(_

**Buck** : _you are the worst_

**Hen** : _you two argue like a married couple and I’M MARRIED_

**Chimney** : _don’t rub it in hen_

**Hen** : _you’re literally about to have a baby chim what are you talking about?_

**Chimney** : _but i’m not married am i???_

**Paul** : _you’re having a baby? whoa congratulations dude!!!_

**Chimney** : _thanks man appreciate it_

**Buck** : _that’s right i’m gonna be the best uncle ever_

**Marjan** : _chimney is dating your sister? isn’t that weird?_

**Buck** : _nah not anymore_

“Wait a minute, who are you texting? You’re not saying anything in the group chat,” Eddie says when he notices Buck typing. He glances over at Buck’s phone curiously.

“I have other friends, _Edmundo_ ,” Buck replies defensively.

**_the kool kidz_ **

**Buck** : _alright start thinking of cat names kids it’s HAPPENING_

**May** : _wait you’re actually getting a cat?_

**Buck** : _as soon as tk gets here we’re going to the animal shelter_

**Christopher** : _i wanted to go bucky :(_

**Buck** : _don’t worry bud i’ll convince your dad to let you come with us_

**Harry** : _and us???_

**Buck** : _okay let’s not push it now_

**May** : _you just don’t want to deal with so many kids by yourself_

**Buck** : _who do you think i am? i guarantee i can handle all of you by myself_

**May** : _i’d pay to see that happen_

**Buck** : _don’t you have homework to be working on may???_

**May** : _already done_  
 **May** : _i’m not a slacker like my brother_

**Harry** : _HEY!!!_

“Buck, why is May saying you’re going to babysit all of the kids?” Athena asks when she walks into the kitchen. Bobby’s cooking dinner, and she’s just finished her shift for the day.

“What?” Buck asks, looking up at Athena. “Oh, fuck.”

“What does she mean by all the kids?” Eddie asks from beside Buck.

Buck groans. “I didn’t mean- damnit May. Christopher asked to go with me to get a cat, and then May was all like I’d pay to see you watch all the kids when Harry asked to go as well but I never actually agreed, Athena. I would never agree to anything without asking all of you guys first.”

“When were you with May, Buck?” Bobby asks curiously, looking over at Buck.

“Oh my God,” Eddie laughs. “That’s who you were texting earlier? Buck, come on man.”

Buck rolls his eyes, and looks over at Athena. “I didn’t think May would bring that up to you,”

“Hey, I’m not complaining. Anytime you want to watch the kids, you can do that.

“Wait, you’re being serious?” Eddie asks, raising his eyebrows at Buck.

“I mean, it could be fun. Come on, Eddie. You said it yourself, right? You trust me with Christopher, and the other kids are a little bit older so they’ll be easy to watch,”

“Well this I have to see, Buck,” Athena says as she crosses her arms against her chest. “Plus, I’m sure Hen and Karen would love a day away from the kids.”

Buck huffs. “I’m going to show you who the best babysitter is,” he says, pointing at Athena.

**Buck** : _may how could u :(_

**May** : _i don’t know what you’re talking about buck_

**Buck** : _if i go down you’re going down with me_

**Harry** : _uh what’s going on?_

**Buck** : _thanks to may’s big mouth i now have to watch all of you_

**Christopher** : _are we having a sleepover?_

**Buck** : _if you want to have a sleepover bud_

**Harry** : _wait you’re going to watch ALL of us buck?_

**Buck** : _don’t make me regret this harry_

**Harry** : _;)_


	4. the babysitting gig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some future chapters will have more actual storyline than texting :)

“Eddie, it’s going to be fine. I’ve watched Christopher before-” Buck groans.

“But not with the other kids,” Eddie argues. “Buck, are you sure you want to do this?”

“Eddie, _go_ ,” Buck says as he gently starts pushing Eddie out the door. “Besides, Carlos and TK will be here in a few hours and they’ll be able to help me.”

“You didn’t tell them about the kids, did you?” Eddie asks, raising his eyebrows at Buck.

“No, of course I didn’t, and don’t you dare say anything in the group chat or I’ll actually kill you. Now go, I’ll be fine for a few hours by myself. Go have fun on your date with Ana,” Buck says.

Eddie smiles at the mention of Ana, which hurts Buck a little, but he doesn’t let it show, he can’t show it. “Thanks Buck! Oh, and tell Christopher that he can call me whenever he wants, and-”

Buck quickly slams the door in Eddie’s face mid-sentence, and locks the door. He leans against the door and takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes. Buck hates thinking of Eddie seeing someone else, but he knows that Eddie’s already gone on a couple dates with Ana and he seems really happy with her, and Buck’s not about to ruin that for Eddie after everything he went through with Shannon.

“Are you ever going to tell him how you feel?”

Buck opens his eyes when he hears May’s voice, and he sighs when he sees May staring at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, making his way towards the kitchen.

“I’m not stupid, Buck, despite what most people may believe,” May says. “I notice things too.”

“May,” Buck says, looking over at her. “We’re not talking about this right now. How’re the kids so far?”

“Christopher is showing Harry and Denny his Legos, and Nia is playing with her toys,” May informs him.

“Excellent. We’re off to a good start,” Buck grins. “Thanks for helping me with this.”

“Well, I only have to help until Carlos and TK show up, right? Then I’m free?” May asks hopefully.

Buck points a finger at her. “You are not leaving this house. Understood?”

May rolls her eyes. “Fine,”

Surprisingly, nothing goes wrong for the first two hours of Buck watching all of the kids. There’s plenty of toys around Athena’s house to entertain the kids and Buck’s able to play some video game.

Buck is actually having a good time, so much so that he nearly forgets that Carlos and TK were coming, until he hears the doorbell ring.

“I got it! Keep going guys, you’re doing great,” Buck says to Harry and Denny, who are playing Mario Kart. He jumps up from the couch and makes his way towards the front door. He opens it, and grins as soon as he sees Carlos and TK standing in front of him. “You’re here!” Buck pulls TK into a warm hug.

“Dude, it’s so good to see you again!” TK exclaims as he hugs Buck back, before pulling away.

“I know. Thanks for coming all this way. How was the drive?” Buck asks.

“Long,” Carlos answers. “It was painfully long.”

Buck smiles as he looks up at Carlos. “Carlos. Nice to finally meet you,” he also pulls Carlos into a hug.

“You as well,” Carlos says as he pulls away from the hug.

“So, why are we at Athena’s house again?” TK asks curiously.

“Oh. Uh,” Bucks scratches the back of his neck. “You know how you wanted to meet Christopher?”

“Yes?” TK replies, blinking a few times. “Buck, what are you-” His eyes widen. “Oh no.”

“Okay. I’m really sorry. We might have to take a raincheck on that beer, but I promise I’ll pay for all of us when we go,” Buck says, smiling innocently. “How do you feel about babysitting?”

TK glares at Buck. “You did this on purpose,”

“Of course I did. Now, come on. There’s some people I want you to meet,” Buck says, reaching over to close the door, and then he leads the way to the living room. “Hey guys. We’ve got some visitors.”

May stands up from the house. “You must be TK. Buck’s told me a lot about you,” she says.

TK looks over, and instantly recognizes May. “You’re May?” He asks. “One of Athena’s kids?”

May smiles, and she nods. “Yeah. That’s me, and over there is my little brother Harry, but right now he’s too focused on Mario Kart to introduce himself,”

TK raises his eyebrows as he looks over at Buck, a million questions running through his head.

“TK, Carlos,” Buck says as he walks over to Christopher. “This is Christopher. Eddie’s brilliant and wonderful kid.”

TK smiles as soon as his eyes land on Christopher, and walks over to him. “Nice to finally meet the kid I’ve been hearing so much about. You know, I think I’ve heard Buck talk about you more than your dad.”

Buck snorts. “Don’t tell Eddie that. He’ll flip out,” he says. “Oh, and this is Denny and Nia. Hen’s kids.”

“Wow, Buck. It’s really a full house in here,” Carlos chuckles as he glances around.

“May challenged me that I wouldn’t be able to watch everyone at one. Challenge accepted,” Buck grins.

“Nobody’s been injured yet, so he’s proven me right so far,” May says, shrugging her shoulders.

 **TK** : _buck is dead to me_

 **Hen** : _???_

 **Eddie** : _You got to Athena’s house, didn’t you?_

 **TK** : _he failed to mention to me that he was babysitting a million children D:_

 **Buck** : _it’s five tk quit being dramatic_

 **Hen** : _get off your phone buck you’re supposed to be watching my children_

...

 **Carlos** : _I’m going to steal Nia, she’s the sweetest little thing Hen_

 **Hen** : _thank you but you can’t have her sorry carlos_

 **Eddie** : _How's babysitting going buck?_

 **Buck** : _buck is currently being beaten up by a seven year old (this is may)_

_Buck sent a video_

**Eddie** : _that’s my boy :D_

 **Hen** : _i love how carlos and tk aren’t helping buck at all lmao_

 **TK** : _why would we? this is pure entertainment_

 **Carlos** : _Christopher is stronger than he looks_

 **Hen** : _why is christopher beating buck up again? not that i’m complaining at all go christopher!_

 **Buck** : _he stole some of christopher’s legos and christopher was not happy about that_

 **Eddie** : _Does Buck have a death wish? You don’t steal legos from a kid (especially my kid lmao)_

 **Chimney** : _May I’m going to need you to send more videos_

 **Buck** : _don’t worry chimney i’m on it :D_

 **Chimney** : _you are my favorite (don’t tell the others)_

 **Buck** : _i will be hiding my phone from 16 years olds who are trying to embarrass me from now on_

 **TK** : _you didn’t tell us we were babysitting_  
**TK** : _you are not safe buckley_

 **Hen** : _get off your phone buck!!! my children's lives are in your hands!!!_


End file.
